


【莱吉】那位金发美女和你是什么关系啊

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 第二天八卦版的头条新闻《震惊！夜会双人！新剧玩得这么大！》*和洋葱的双影帝paro口嗨，有女装攻，非常雷！非常ooc！真的不能看！*对不住老罗，一个无辜的工具人被我无辜的拉来利用*写完发现屁话好多，我明明只想搞一次kuso向，可恶！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【莱吉】那位金发美女和你是什么关系啊

-  
接到新本子的时候，莱因哈特出差第3天。

吉尔菲艾斯最近的工作都在帝国内，还能顺便照顾那只不知道什么时候捡回来的猫，莱因哈特就不一样了，行程满满当当，从广告到新剧宣传，还顺便有个在同盟的综艺，和他搭档的是知名演员杨威利，近些年大家似乎都喜欢把他们放在一起，已经有不少粉丝做视频希望两个人同框合作。

这些视频有不少还是吉尔菲艾斯发给他的，红头发的恋人传视频过来的时候，附带的表情包和人一样忍俊不禁，莱因哈特面无表情地点开了一个，在明显是用软件截图强行拼凑的亲密画面出现时挑了挑眉，冰蓝的瞳孔浮现了一丝笑意，他发消息调侃回去：“啊啊，分开了这么多天，你吃醋了吗？”

“我为什么要吃醋？”他都能想到吉尔菲艾斯那个无奈地表情，笑容在他英俊的脸上绽开，令人如沐春风，金发美人心情甚好地直接点了视频通话，一身居家装的吉尔菲艾斯出现在屏幕对面，他正在换猫粮，那只橘猫翘着头在等开饭，甚至还往屏幕这里不屑地瞧了一眼。

“说真的，你什么时候把这只小东西丢给别人。”莱因哈特愤愤不满，一双美目毫无用处地瞪了回去。猫咪迈着尊贵的步伐去用餐了，吉尔菲艾斯拿回手机和他say hi，暖蓝的眼眸盈满笑意，“我们好像没有可以帮忙养它的朋友哦。”

两人聊了一些日常就进入了正题，吉尔菲艾斯和他说明了新戏内容:是帝国畅销书之一，天赋异禀的小提琴手和落魄贵族的故事，两人突破冲冲阻碍最后走到了一起。莱因哈特本来非常赞同吉尔菲艾斯演这种能让他温文尔雅的气质表现得淋漓尽致的角色，但前提是，搭戏的得是个女孩子。

这次的本子讲的是两个男性的故事，而且非常明显——他们有暧昧关系，虽然已经删减了一部分，但全部删光就毫无意义了。导演是专导文艺片的梅克林格，他找到吉尔菲艾斯商议的时候，还担心他因为角色设定不愿接，没想到红头发的男人看完剧本就一口答应，片酬也在可接受范围内，甚至对他这个身价的演员来说称得上廉价。另一位主演罗严塔尔是近些年热门话题，虽然年纪比他要大，但意外的受小姑娘们的欢迎，隔三差五因为八卦绯闻上一次热搜，要说流量也不能算流量，直到现在，他参演的戏几乎部部红透半边天，当他主动和梅克林格接洽时，这位名导也是震惊了好久。

吉尔菲艾斯也是在接下了之后才被告知合作者是罗严塔尔，他本身对这位八卦新闻的宠儿没有任何的偏见，相反，他在几部作品里的表现可以说是可圈可点，至于绯闻，演艺圈的私生活本身就是普通人的放大版，生活中有更多奇葩的例子，只是喜欢把他们这种人生活作为噱头罢了。他自己不就藏着一个身份相当的金发恋人么？

两人初次见面是在酒局上，吉尔菲艾斯高出罗严塔尔一点，见面打招呼时客客气气，罗严塔尔那双有名的金银妖瞳同他对视之时，他感到了久违的晕眩感——被那副夺人魂魄的绝世容颜。他自问和莱因哈特交往十年来已经不会对任何美貌再震慑，只不过棕褐色头发的英俊男人打量他的眼神充满奇怪的感觉。

直觉告诉他似乎有一些秘密被色彩不一的瞳孔看透，但非工作场合他们还是很少碰面，以至于当莱因哈特知道这件事后，拍摄已经进展了一段时间。

绝美男人脸上露出了可以称作“不悦”的表情，他抱怨着，“你和罗严塔尔合作都不肯和我搭戏。”吉尔菲艾斯没有办法，好脾气地顺着毛。他们都清楚，要是两个人哪怕有一个对视镜头，路人都能看出来他俩关系不对劲。莱因哈特倒无所谓公不公开，只是如果关系披露，他们两人未来的戏路估计都会被限制在一类角色，这对莱因哈特这样的天赋型演员称得上致命打击，而吉尔菲艾斯也不愿意因为自己的感情而干扰工作。

莱因哈特的理智告诉他这样真的很幼稚，但一如既往的依赖已经让他习惯对吉尔菲艾斯时不时的撒娇，他像个小孩一样抱怨同盟的伙食和搭档，什么“蛋糕一点都不好吃”“合作的家伙简直是猪”一类的话，甚至在听到红发恋人和罗严塔尔还会有更进一步的亲密互动时气呼呼地问他是不是故意刺激自己。

“你怎么总想那么多，”要不是隔着屏幕，吉尔菲艾斯甚至想把这个人搂进怀里好好rua一通，他毫不吝啬自己的赞美之词，“要相信我也要相信你自己呀，莱因哈特，世界上没有比你更好的人了。”

这句话被莱因哈特的黑粉听见恐怕得自戳双目，而黄金狮子明显被顺舒服了毛，再聊了几句就心满意足地挂了电话。助理艾米尔已经把这个月的安排放在他眼前，莱因哈特算好了什么时候可以回家，就给吉尔菲艾斯发了一条短信，很快就收到了回复和催睡。

明天他就要进摄制组封闭拍戏，这位比克古导演是德高望重的前辈，获奖无数，对新人晚辈也有所关照，除了奇怪的幽默感外，他唯一的要求就是在拍戏期间尽量隔绝对外联系，全身心投入作品中。

莱因哈特自然是答应的，他本身也不喜欢被别人打扰，嘱咐了艾米尔除了经纪人奥贝斯坦以及吉尔菲艾斯的电话外，其他一律不管。所以莱因哈特自然不知，在他几乎断网的一个月内，帝国八卦的绯闻版面换了三回，回回都是他红头发的恋人和他的新戏搭档。

一开始放出消息说这两人主演粉丝还不信，说一点都不般配啊！当片场花絮放出两个人相视一笑，一起读剧本，互相摸头发等各种亲密镜头时，新的cp粉诞生了。热搜排行每一天都是第二，官方账号及时营业，同人论坛拔地而起，粉丝探班频频放料，一系列刻意营业行为加上八卦杂志的助力，俨然已成风靡一时的新话题。

莱因哈特在全身心沉浸在工作一月后久违地点开社交媒体，发现世界都变了。

“帝国红玫瑰和黑曜石？”的热搜大大挂在前面，莱因哈特点了进去，看了四条讯息后脸肉眼可见的黑了下来。他顺势摸到吉尔菲艾斯的工作号上，一水的官方宣传造势，虽然他知道应该不是吉尔菲艾斯本意，但这种忽然觉得头上长草的错觉还是让他当场不爽。

他们为了避嫌工作号都没有互关，想到这一层的金发美人脸色更臭了，手控制不住地点开了电影官博，从最新消息刷到了第一条，越看越地铁老头。

“什么啊……明明一点都不适合好吗！”莱因哈特对热评榜点赞过亿的几条发出了抗议，往下翻的时候眼睛眯起，一张模糊的图夺走了他的注意力。

画面虽然不清楚，但那头标志性的红发还有身高，糊了马赛克他都能认出来是自家恋人，另一位自然是绯闻对象罗严塔尔，有着金银妖瞳之称的男人看不清脸，但他伸出了手，暧昧地摸上了吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇。配的文字是“都这样了还不真白瞎我专业搞cp60年”，评论里一片附和之声。

艾米尔发誓他推门进来的时候看到了一片乌云在绝美影帝头上噼里啪啦的打雷。

莱因哈特不愧为影帝，换上了完美笑容和艾米尔打招呼互道晚安后，面色骤变，咬牙切齿地刷完了罗吉罗的广场。比起摸嘴唇那张还能安慰自己是拍戏的图，玩头发这种他更不能忍受！吉尔菲艾斯的头发只有我可以玩！再往后的图虽然模糊，但都是肉眼可见的亲昵。莱因哈特甚至还翻到了营销号的文字，又想起了罗严塔尔男女不忌的癖好，怀着该回去看一看这样的想法，半夜时分拨通了经纪人的电话，被奥贝斯坦一句“明天就是综艺录制”堵了回去。他气呼呼地想，我要定最早的票回帝都！再不回去连恋人都要是别人的了！

第二天录节目中途休息时，黑发黑眸的杨威利摸了摸自己的头发，小声问助理兼养子:“我应该没有得罪他吧？”递盒饭给他的亚麻色头发的少年也是一头雾水，“我猜没有……吧……”

“那为什么他一幅别人欠他三百万的感觉……”

“也挺像老婆跟人跑了……”摄制组的波布兰嘴碎了一句，然后大家惊恐地发现那边端坐的绝色美人肉眼可见的脸黑了下来。

波布兰自然不知道自己歪打正着戳中莱因哈特心事，这位英年早恋的影帝声音冷静地问助理票有没有定好，站在一边指挥的先寇布确信自己看见那人的手都开始抖了，脸上还挂着灿烂笑容。

真不愧是影帝。

在种种原因（大部分是莱因哈特强烈要求）下，摄制组被迫在一周内将工作结束，难得效率巨高的杨威利痛并快乐着和莱因哈特再见，溜回家里决定休养一个月不提。金发美人已经先人一步飞奔上回家的船，本来第一反应是打给罪魁祸首，在拨号前最后一秒硬生生改变了想法。他握住了手机，转为给在外度假的姐姐打了个电话。

吉尔菲艾斯回到片场就发觉不对劲，转念一想，不可能啊？总不能因为我化妆时候睡着了所有人都这个反应吧？而且也不过悄悄睡了半小时！

他的搭档少有的比他要早那么十分钟，正在低着头看台本，吉尔菲艾斯同他坐在了一块。今天的内容不多，说起来他们的对手戏大概只剩三天了，红发男人在心底悄悄叹气。投资方为了造势把两人的暧昧关系从戏里拉到戏外，虽然他不担心莱因哈特会因为这件事反应过度，但要说亏心，好像还是有那么一点点——他已经二十多天没和恋人联系了，不过莱因哈特肯定很忙，自己也不轻松，就没必要再增加无谓的负担了。

罗严塔尔见他一脸出神的样子，拍了拍他的肩，那双瞳孔透着善意的调侃:“你这样的工作狂也累了吗？吉尔菲艾斯。”

“不……”窘迫地摇摇头，他指着下一行的情节，“这里需要那种似吻非吻的感觉，唔……”

今天这场戏是主人公之间的暗恋情节因为一个吻而打破，罗严塔尔扮演的贵族难以置信地推开他，又被勾回去最终沉溺其中。罗严塔尔摸了摸自己的嘴唇，又在吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇上盯了片刻，笑得玩味:“怎么？你害怕吻戏吗？”

“怎么会。”吉尔菲艾斯无奈，他好歹也是代入型实力演员，说入戏绝对不会出，“我只是在想效果会怎么样，毕竟……”

毕竟，没在镜头前和男性接吻过。

“把我想象成你的恋人不就好了。”罗严塔尔好整以暇地开口，凑过来声音低沉，“那位就在哪里看着哦……是吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯飞快地移开目光，垂下头掩饰紧张神色。那天并不是错觉，这个人果然都知道……

“不要紧张嘛，”罗严塔尔的手摸上了他的脸颊，呼吸间暧昧萦绕，“说不定会有一点不同的效果……那个小鬼会吃醋的吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯猛然躲开了越界的探视，眼眸间是少有的慌乱，殊不知他这幅模样除了别有心思地被拍下来用作宣传材料，还被刚刚进门的金发美女看了个一清二楚，头毛上窜。

莱因哈特没有想到自己难得偷溜到片场能看到这么刺激的场面，藏在墨镜下的冰蓝色眼眸直刺褐发异瞳的主人公，眼里怒火中烧。当然不是他不讲理，但这根本就不是在拍摄！罗严塔尔你是何居心！

随后的拍摄进行的意外不顺，吉尔菲艾斯第三次走神的时候所有人都看着他，连导演都开口问他是不是身体不舒服，他的背后蹭蹭冒冷汗，勉强撑开了一个笑容说抱歉，梅克林格看了一眼表，决定吃了午饭再回来补拍。真正的罪魁祸首眼眸平静地望着男人离去的背影，甚至挑衅地往门口一闪而过的金色撇了一眼，去处理自己的独角戏了。

他不是傻子，刚刚射来的眼刀加把火几乎能隔空点燃，想不到是谁才奇怪呢。

吉尔菲艾斯琢磨着这是哪里出了问题，他和莱因哈特虽然没有故意隐瞒，但也没有公开，他们还刻意避嫌，圈内人知道的本来就少，罗严塔尔是从哪里看出的蛛丝马迹？他下意识点开和莱因哈特的聊天记录，还停在上个月那次通话记录，表情包是可爱的自家猫咪，他这会儿却笑不出来了。

叹了口气，也许是最近太累了导致自己神经敏感，他应该信任搭档的，至少别在这个节骨眼上想多。

“水放哪里去了……”他一贯不喜欢被别人打扰就让助理都出去了。桌上摆着的盒饭他看了一眼就有点反胃，话一出口才发现自己声音哑地厉害，头也隐隐作痛起来，吉尔菲艾斯暗道一句不好，一只手已经先他一步碰上他的额头。

他猛地抬头，眼前人是不知道什么时候进休息室的金发美女，一头长卷发扎成马尾，身材高挑，墨镜已经在他抬头的时候摘下，露出了那双他再熟悉不过的冰蓝色眼眸。

“安妮罗杰……不，莱因哈特……？？”

“我不在的时候吉尔菲艾斯根本就想不到我嘛。”他的恋人撅起嘴唇，绝美的脸上大写着我不开心。

“噗，你怎么穿成这个样子……”吉尔菲艾斯莞尔，莱因哈特这个样子真的与他的孪生姐姐安妮罗杰别无二样，甚至因为自带的凌冽气质要英气得多。

“都怪那些人乱写，”莱因哈特不满地别过头去，他在吉尔菲艾斯面前根本就忍不住撒娇，“我不是不放心你，只是……他们太过分了！”

终于可以亲手顺毛的红发男人松了口气，接住了扑在他怀里委委屈屈的恋人，打趣道，“我还以为只有我会对你的绯闻生气哩。”

“我又不是笨蛋，当然会吃醋啊！”莱因哈特气呼呼地在他怀里蹭了蹭，一头漂亮的金发都弄乱了，“你对他也这么温柔，明明只要对我和姐姐温柔就够了，我再不过来是不是你都要和他跑了！”

“这是什么话！好像我很容易被拐走一样。”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻揉了揉恋人的头发，忍俊不禁，“是我的错，结束了给你买蛋糕赔礼好不好？”

莱因哈特别别扭扭地勉强同意了他的道歉方式，又想起了什么，从随身的背包里拿出了包装精美的便当盒递了过去，脸上少有地不自在。“是姐姐指导我做的……你尝一尝吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯难以置信地回望了忐忑不安的莱因哈特，手中的便当卖相颇佳，根本不像是出自新手，“居然是你自己做的吗？谢谢你，莱因哈特。”

金发美人眼巴巴看着他吃下去了第一口，红头发的恋人惊喜的神情让他忍不住松了一口气，随即得意洋洋，第一次下厨就能做成这个样，我还是很不错的嘛！

他们一人吃一人看，空气里满是腻死人的气味，二人世界被忽然闯入的男声打断。罗严塔尔靠在门边，手里拿着一罐啤酒，似笑非笑地打了个招呼，“有休息好吗？吉尔菲艾斯。”话语中的熟稔再带上他独有的磁性嗓音，一个招呼被他打得魅力四射。

莱因哈特瞬间戴回了墨镜，挡在了吉尔菲艾斯前面，眼神里实实在在燃着火焰。

“别这样看着我，小影帝，我对你男朋友没有兴趣。”连忙晃了晃手中的啤酒，褐发异瞳的男人及时表示了自己的无辜，但话语中是十足的挑衅，“我们就是搭档关系，虽然……他在荧幕上第一个接吻的男人是我。”

“多谢您对吉尔菲艾斯的照顾。”本该是充满感激的后辈言语被莱因哈特咬牙切齿地吐出，这幅尊容被这个家伙发现还认了出来，真想直接和他打一架。莱因哈特摸索了半天，翻出了第二个便当盒，皮笑肉不笑地递了过去，“我特地给您做了一份便当，请试一试吧。”

奇怪的操作让褐发男人的目光在便当和一看就不怀好意的莱因哈特之间来来回回去，狐疑地问他：“确定没有下毒吗？”

“您尝一下就知道了。”莱因哈特目光炯炯将真正的失败品塞了过去，笑容满面。

吉尔菲艾斯看他俩针锋相对目光里噼里啪啦闪着火花，拉了拉金发恋人的手。手指触碰的地方不甚光滑，他才发现莱因哈特那双堪称艺术品的修长手指上包了创口贴。心下微动，悄悄贴在唇边轻轻一吻。

莱因哈特瞬间火焰全消，转过身来，眼中柔情万种。罗严塔尔敏锐地察觉到此时忽然形成的恋爱结界不适合他再进一步，不然会立刻瞎掉，极具自知之明地离开了。

下午的拍摄因为有爱心便当和爱心便当制作者的加成，吉尔菲艾斯的状态出奇的好，拍感情戏的时候几乎全剧组的人都停下来，有的甚至在抹眼泪，当然了，除了按剧本拍摄的亲吻镜头一边的冰蓝色目光似乎有实体地直射过来，其他非常顺利。莱因哈特心中又是自豪又是骄傲，吉尔菲艾斯与他在一起时会有意识地收敛自己的光芒，他无数次不乐意，等他发现后却已经形成了现在这样。可光就是光，无论有没有别的光在它都会发亮。这样魅力无限的人是他的挚友和恋人，只要和他在一起，似乎没有什么做不到的事。

结束后莱因哈特先行一步回了公寓 两位男主凑在一起看回放，罗严塔尔眨了眨色彩不一的眼睛，戏谑道:”他吃醋到跑回家了吗？”

”莱……他不是小孩子了。”吉尔菲艾斯替恋人辩解，如果忽视掉他忍不住上扬的嘴角，或许更有说服力。

“他似乎更依赖你呢。”罗严塔尔感慨着，那种与生俱来的亲昵感，好像本是一个灵魂放入不同躯体，他这样的外人自然不得而知。

“我依赖他才对啊……”耳边忽然传来红发人悠悠叹息，罗严塔尔一怔，忽然开口问他:“包括走上演员这条路吗？”

为什么想做演员呢？

吉尔菲艾斯想，这个问题似乎有人问过他，他当时也只是用官方套话回答了。

可再次被异瞳的男人这样定定注视着询问，他咽下了那番陈旧不变的说辞。

为什么呢。

或许只是因为莱因哈特理所应当地把他的手抓住，认认真真的说，我们要站在最高的舞台上，让全世界都看见我们。

那么原因也理所应当了。

因为他的梦想里有我，而我对他从来就说不出拒绝的话。

吉尔菲艾斯杀青已经是三天后的事情了，剩下就没有他要忙的事情了 距离正式出片还久，他可以好好回家喂喂那只跟恋人一样可爱的猫咪。

和罗严塔尔告别时，褐发异瞳的男人别有深意地和他握手，“说起来，你知道为什么我会猜到你的男朋友是莱因哈特吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“你手上那只表，指针是黄金狮子，恰好是莱因哈特的名号吧。”男人笑得极其性感，指了指自己的锁骨，“而且我们见面的时候，吻痕还没有消。”

满意地收获了红透脸的前搭档，罗严塔尔窝回了躺椅上，给蜂蜜色头发的挚友发去短信“今晚海鹫约酒，告诉你一个八卦”，很快就收到了回复。

傍晚六点，罗严塔尔仅仅带了一副墨镜就大摇大摆晃了过来，他的好友正在看手机，看到他的时候同情地拍了拍他的肩，想了半天感慨一声，“辛苦你了。”

罗严塔尔定睛一看，热搜的图是他和乔装的莱因哈特刀光剑影，身后的吉尔菲艾斯面色温和，配的文案是《三角恋？高挑金发美女探班xx剧组》，以及一系列对三个人关系还有金发美女身份的猜测。

“那个金发美女和你是什么关系啊？”米达麦亚好奇地问他，按理来说罗严塔尔从来不会约会有夫之妇，这好像还是头一遭？

“我们3p”褐发异瞳的男人冷冷作答，殊不知这句话被路过的新晋砂色头发记者记在本本上。

第二天莱因哈特被奥贝斯坦一个电话打进来喊他看新闻，帝国八卦版的头条《震惊！夜会双人！新剧玩得这么大！》小字附:“知情人士透露:三人行。”

窝在床上的两个人面面相觑，最后吉尔菲艾斯看完了正文感慨，“能把一张正常照片歪成这个样也是一种能力啊。”

“我说过这些混蛋就喜欢乱写！”莱因哈特不满地指指点点，随后想到什么，眼睛一亮，“打败流言的最好方法是出现新的流言，只要我们呆在家里别人都会忘记的！”

“在家不是白日宣淫……等一等你……”

橘猫打了个哈欠，有些愚蠢的人类连同类都话都听不懂，明明都拒绝了啊？

-fin


End file.
